party_world_rasslinfandomcom-20200213-history
Chubby Uncle Juan and Puggin Head
Juan Carlos JimJenson BIO Origin Chubby Uncle Juan and his nephew Puggin'Head were stars of Chubby Uncle Juan's Casita, which for 40 years was the most popular syndicated children's show in all of Texas. He is known for his popular catchphrase, "Hubba Hubba!" Party World Rasslin' Debut at Winter Wonderslam II- "Let's Film a Commercial" In an effort to spread awareness for the home video release of Chubby Uncle Juan's Casita, Chubby Uncle Juan purchased ring time at Winter Wonderslam II to film a commercial. This would serve a second purpose, since Puggin'Head has never been to a live Wrestling show. This was not recieved well by DadBod, an angry independent rassler who had yet been able to secure a match in PWR. Dadbod interrupted Chubby Uncle Juan mid-commercial and threatened violence unless he left the ring, and demanded that PWR Co-Commisioner Chris A. Monica give him an opponent. Puggin'Head, who's lifelong dream is to become a real rassler, was all too eager to challenge Dadbod to a match, which he won after Dadbod knocked himself out with his own Dadbod Cologne and took a top-rope Puggin'Pie Splash. WrestleSlam II: WrestleVania- "Let's Try and Film a Commercial AGAIN" Having not completed their Commercial, the duo returned to PWR. Puggin'Head, hoping that another rassler would interrupt them, distracted Chubby Uncle Juan with a rasslin-based Vaudeville routine. Vaudeville routines are a weakness of Chubby Uncle Juan's, so he was all to eager to join in. By the time he realized what was happening, they were interrupted by '''Ice Cold Stan Boston. '''Stan Boston, angry and delirious from wandering the Wrestlevania castle for weeks, mistook Puggin'Head for an evil Goblin and vowed to defeat him. Ice Cold Stan Boston Dominated most of the match with brute force and strenght, but was ultimately befuddled by Puggin'Heads speed. After losing to Puggin'Head via Pinfall, Stan Boston offered him a Sam Adams beer as a sign of respect. Chubby Uncle Juan accepted on his behalf, and offered Stan a 4th Tap beer. Slip N Slam- "The Piledriver Heard 'round the Multiverse" Having STILL not completed their Commercial, the duo returned to PWR. But this time, they were immediately attacked by Dadbod upon entering the ring. After knocking Uncle Juan unconscious with his just-won Garbageweight title belt, Dadbod proceeded to piledrive Puggin'Head in the middle of the ring, breaking his neck and critically injuring him for a number of future events. Slamhain III: Skeleton Cruise- "Chubby Uncle Juan Tries to Teach a Lesson" WIth Puggin'Head's future in question, Chubby Uncle Juan Came to PWR to say goodbye. Before he left, he called DadBod out from backstage and demanded he "be a MANG and apologize" for what he had done to Puggin'Head. He mentioned that it was not too late to change his ways, and that he could have the heart of a champion like he use to. DadBod attempted to leave the ring before Uncle Juan called him "Joseph", at which point DadBod beat Uncle Juan down with a microphone and attempted to piledrive him before PWR security intervened. DadBod sneakily got in a devastating lariat before exiting the ring. Winter Wonderslam III- "The Return of Puggin'Head!" With his neck back to 100% and feeling better than ever, Puggin'Head decided to visit PWR once more. He orignally planned to walk around backstage and say hello to the real rasslers and get autographs. But upon seeing Dadbod's attempt to injure Arbitro Obscuro with a steel chair, Puggin'head decided to take action. He rushed the ring to the surprise of everyone and Challenged a retreating Dadbod to an Anything-Goes Sesame StreetFight at the next PWR event, which Dadbod accepted. Puggin'Head then celebrated his return with the PWR Multiverse with a memorable crowd surf! Rasslin' facts Finishing moves * Puggin'Pie (top rope splash) Signature moves * Puggysault (2nd rope Springboard Moonsault) * friendship * silly jokes Entrance Themes * "Media:La Rutina De Un Niño" by Cepillin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F70Bn4IWq94 * "The Number Song" by The Pointer Sisters https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWFQXs2_et8 Championships and accomplishments TBA Facebook Link https://www.facebook.com/pugginhead/[[Category:Wrestler]]